A Different Change
by Smile-J
Summary: What if you only need enough venom, both on the skin and inside the body to trigger the change, not just pushing venom into the blood? Just a taste and everything shifts! AU Adult B&J
1. Chapter 1

**A different change**

Emmett's POV

I love life, even more at the moment. The strange little human that Edward bought home, loosens the stick he has permanently stuck up his ass. He is still an upright prude but he is more fun to tease while she is in the picture. The little human brings a bit of welcome change and interest to all of us. When I'm actually allowed anywhere near her I have great fun coming up with new ways to see what heights the colour of red she can reach. I have to be careful or stick in the mud whisks her away from us, spoiling my fun.

She is here at the moment. Stick in the mud and nosey gnome are out shopping for even more wedding stuff, I tuned out the lecture and exact details they gave me before they left.

My Rosie is in a sulk that I have to stay here to babysit. She hates dragging someone else into this life and the sentence to putting up with the anal ass-hole for eternity is just too much for her to accept for anyone to put up with. When the little human goes to sleep I'll sneak out and put some of Rosie anger to good use, yes all pros for me! Little Hitler's one and two will have to deal with me leaving Jasper alone in the house with her, while she sleeps. They just don't get he feels all our blood-lust, he has the strongest control of us all if the other idiots would just open their eyes enough to see.

I have a plan to help him. It's something I found while trying to make the little peach look more like a tomato.

I despise human food, who in their right mind would choose to make themselves sick. It tastes foul on the way down and the sensation of the heavy garbage sat in you stomach just waiting to come back up again, eughh. Venom coats it making it slightly less repulsive on the return trip but not by much.

I'm a big guy and I'm not being modest! Everything is in proportion and then some. That brings it's own problems. When we are stuck with humans at feeding time I'm expected to eat big quantities to maintain my impressive physique. Now my Rose likes her luxuries and being surrounded by family so I suck up and take my punishment so we can continue to live this way.

I enjoy life, I take what it throws at me and make the best of it. You know the types of sayings about lemons and lemonade, clouds and silver linings, I just try to smile and make a joke, the resident clown.

That gets me back to having a human in the house that needs to eat. I love to make the blush appear. In an attempt to see the flush and feel the rush that comes controlling my instincts I sat teasing her as she ate. She was eating a salad with her fingers. I don't think she had the slightest idea of how erotic the show was. She picked up a whole strawberry sucking it into her mouth, pulling it out slowly. As she opened up to take a bite I grabbed it off her and mimicked her action making loud moaning noises pretending I was sucking my Rose's nipples running my tongue around in big sloppy circles. Though my whole show I stared at the reaction of the little human. The blush put in an appearance, my best shade of red achieved yet.

Feeling very proud of myself I put the fruit back on her plate as I licked my lips. It was only then that the taste of her saliva from off the fruit registered, and boy did it register. It tasted better than animal blood but without the frenzy that normally accompanies it.

Rosie came and dragged me away, under the dwarfs orders. Prude came and sat with the human as she continued eating.

We were out the door and across the garden when we heard the human gasp, I had to laugh when I heard her explain that the flavour of the strawberry had been more intense than she expected. She had just eat the strawberry covered in my venom.

Rose and I hunted while we were out. The blood seemed so much more fulfilling than animal blood had ever done before. Rose loved her wild Bear man in action that afternoon, I was inspired.

I made a point after that of being near the human when she was eating or clearing away when she finished. Even if I couldn't tease her with food from her mouth I got my fix from the used cutlery.

Hell, the thing I miss the most when numb nut decide we all had to leave Forks was my Bella fix. It was while we were gone I admitted to Rose what I was up to. We were both enjoying the effect now she knew, not that she was happy when she first found out but that's a whole other story!

Now we need to introduce Jasper to the effect, let the meddling pixie figure this one out!

It took so much manipulating to get Bella in the same room as Jasper and I without the prison wardens but they tend to underestimate me; the dumb jock routine does have some advantages.

Let me just mention Alice now actively blocks most visions involving my decisions since I come up with outrageous plans on a constant loop, all involving sex to keep Edward out too!

Jasper and I sat playing Call of Duty when Bella wandered downstairs. She had been reading, I heard the tell tale sound of the pages tuning as she sat in Edward's room after he and Alice had left. I couldn't have planned it better. She unwittingly gave us the luxury of distance, the further away the enforcers are, the harder it will be for them to wreck my plan!

I heard her stomach rumble, with a sigh she put down her book and carefully made her way down the flights of stairs. As soon as I heard her move I jumped up and grabbed the food I prepared for her lunch. She had a light early breakfast so Edward could ensure she had eaten before he left. I bought the food through, putting it on the table in front of Jasper and I.

Jasper and I both laughed quietly as we heard her stumble yet again on her way down. Knowing how steady she can be on her feet, think new born deer stumbling and wobbling just to stand up and you have Bella on a good day, I waited until she stepped off the stairs to call her over for some food. She twitched an eyebrow expecting me to do something to tease her but that can wait.

She came over and sat between us. We get so many lectures about keeping Jasper away from Bella I wasn't surprised when I felt Jasper radiating shock when Bella dropped herself down between us without the slightest concern about Jasper's proximity.

Bella must have felt and recognised it too as she just told Jasper, "I trust you".

Bella looked at me then at the food, the question evident on the face.

I grinned, "You should realise by now, feeding the human is one of my favourite games!"

She laughed and said, "I suppose you want to share?"

"Doh!" if she knew the real reason, but then her reactions never quite go as you would expect.

I notice she makes a beeline for the food that has my venom on as much as I go for the food with her saliva on.

Jasper's attention was back on the game while I was teasing Bella, he didn't react until after the carrot was in his mouth.

He spat it out and started to speak, "You know I don't have your fascination with human food".

Then he just stopped and licked his lips.

I could never have expected what happened next.

His eyes darkened, his tongue and lips moving still savouring the mouthwatering flavour. He looked down at the carrot then across to Bella's lips, I nodded. I know he saw out of the corner of his eye. His eyes continued darkening. Bella was watching but she was still relaxed waiting for Jasper to retaliate against me. Jasper was now longer in control of his emotions, I could feel him projecting as he got closer to the source of the delectable taste.

The emotion he projected was so intense my body reacted, my cock hardened to the point of painful before I fully recognised the emotion. Bella's body was having a similarly strong response as we both smelt her arousal. Jasper had already leant down to capture her lips with his own. I saw his tongue snake into her mouth. She gasped and responded in kind. If I thought the lust Jasper had been projecting before was intense, it was nothing to this. My last sane thought was protecting the human but the lust transformed my intention from saving her to tasting her.

Jasper growled in response to protect 'his'. He grabbed Bella carrying her out of the room I tried to follow but as soon as I moved Jasper flooded me with the damn much lust I humped a hole in the wooden floor where I had fallen under the intensity. I came in my pants at least three times before I had enough sanity to try and drag myself away from the field of emotion the Jasper was still projecting.

I dragged myself out of the house collapsing under orgasm after orgasm. I got to the other side of the garden before the intensity diminished enough to think beyond my dick.

I listened, Bella's heart was still beating, fast but healthy.

I stood, my cock still like an iron bar I pulled it from my sticky pants and stroked it to try and relieve the extreme pressure. I came on the grass as I walked around the edge of the garden. It never even softened with the release but it cleared my thoughts slightly.

I was able to see Jasper and Bella through the window. I was worried for Bella but she seemed to be as caught up in the lust as Jasper. I could see them kissing, it was no innocent kiss, licking each others tonsils would be a better description. I had a panic when Jasper kissed his way down Bella's neck, licking and nibbling as he went but he made no move to bite. Their hands had minds of their own wandering everywhere on the other, neither of them were holding back. I looked closely, Jasper was drooling, they both were.

Each tried to lick and suck up the moisture the other produced. Jasper had a damp patch on the front of his jeans and I could see a damp patch in Bella's jeans as she ground herself into Jasper, her legs locked around his torso.

I averted my eyes when I saw Bella's hands lifting Jasper's shirt as he ripped hers from her body, then his mouth and hands started to explore the new territory.

I slipped further away from the house. Shit, I never expect things to go this far out of kilter.

I ran to find my Rosie, she can help me with the situation sticking out of my pants while we try to decide what to do about those two. Who would have thought!

* * *

><p>AN I have a couple more chapters (literally just 2 for this alternate thought) written to take the story forward but it gets more I leave it at this or do you want the rest?

If anyone is willing to proof read for me I would be grateful, I know my grammer and tenses need some work but I can never see the problems until they are pointed out to me (Sorry!)


	2. Chapter 2

**A different change**

Jasper's POV

I knew something was going on with Emmett. He has more emotional depth than anyone else in the house. I learnt that even though he likes to play the dumb joker nothing could be further from the truth.

Whatever he was planning had been building for months. I felt his surge of excitement when he manipulated my pixie wife and the emotionally blank boy on their outing.

I played along when he gestured to Esme. When he wants her out of the house I send her some lust and she runs of to the hospital to find Carlisle, the amount I sent her, those two will not be coming home even when Carlisle shift finishes. Prude boy takes the fun out of a good fucking session so they normally go to the cottage so they can play without an disapproving audience.

I've never spent any time with the Prudes human. I have picked up that she has far more depth of emotion than her outward reactions show. She and I have that in common, we both choose the quiet life putting up with things that are not to our taste.

I still feel guilty that I was the trigger for the final outcome on her birthday but she forgave me, feeling guilty herself for getting a cut in the first place, silly girl. Her lack of fear makes it easy to be near her until her singer gets a whiff of her blood, then all bets are off.

I was mildly surprised to find the Emmett was happy that the human stayed away for so long after he had cleared the house. When she came down to eat I could feel his anticipation and hope build.

I played dumb when he stuck that stupid carrot in my mouth. There was no way I was eating the thing. I really don't get why he plays so much with human food when I can feel his disgust for the stuff. His reaction to food is different when Bella is about but I try to give everyone as much privacy as I can, not trying to find out the reason for every nuance of their emotions like some do with their gifts.

I felt Emmett's satisfaction when the carrot went into my mouth.

I spat the thing out and told him, "You know I don't have your fascination with human food".

He was waiting still, not bothered in the slightest that I spat the nasty thing out. My tongue tingled, I licked my lips in reaction. The tingle built as the taste of nirvana infused in my mouth. I saw Emmett's pointed look at Bella's lips as I realised he took the carrot out of Bella's mouth to put in mine. The taste that was setting me on fire was just her saliva. I felt the frenzy building, my eyes locked on her lips just wanting one more taste, a proper taste. I moved closer, I was in hunt mode but not like any I had ever experienced before. Control was gone, I just reacted.

If I thought the taste was intense before, when I tasted at source I couldn't get enough. Her response to me was just as strong. It was only when I smelt her arousal leaking between her legs that I realised that it was lust, pure lust I felt. I want her, she is mine.

I sensed a threat, a vampire wanted to take that which is mine, I growled then shot out a burst of the only emotion I could feel or even recognise; Lust. The vampire collapsed with the intensity. I felt smug. I wrapped my arms around my prize but she was clinging to me with such a grip I knew I had no worries if she wanted me. Her emotions mirror mine and she clung to me as I clung to her. I moved her away from the threat. The vampire that threatened us was mindless, thrusting into the floor trying to find relief. I moved to the next room. I drank from her mouth as she drank from mine. In a distant part of my mind I was aware my mouth was watering, venom dripping down my chin and onto her chest. Even as she drank and swallowed everything she could suck from my mouth there was more. I wanted to touch every inch of this creature in front of me, wanted to taste it all but for now I couldn't prise my mouth from hers but my hands explored. I felt a heat, a wet heat between her legs, the scent sent my mind even further into a spin. She ground the heat into my hard shaft. I was leaking with a demand I couldn't, wouldn't, try to contain.

I licked down her neck following a trail of our combined fluids. I captured every drop relishing in the succulent taste of her skin. It tasted even better where I rubbed in our combined essence. I went back to her mouth but I need more, I felt her hands lifting my shirt. Skin on skin, I want, I need.

I ripped off her shirt and ate down taking a nipple in my mouth and sucked. The heat between her legs grew. I had to get to it. I ripped my shirt off then my pants. My cock was leaking in anticipation. I slowed enough to remove her jeans knowing I had to be gentle for now.

Much better. Skin on skin. I rubbed my face and cock against her skin just as she rubbed on me. I lay her down on the floor. The scent between her legs drew me in I just need to taste, I twisted and rubbed my way down her body. Hovering over her I rubbed my face coating my entire face with her juice. She had my cock in her hand rubbing it around her own face with the same need I have for her. I kept my weight off her but still kept our skin in contact as much as possible. Her tongue flicked out licking the head of my cock. I reciprocated licking all the way from her clit to her anus before heading back to her weeping honey pot. The lick was all either of us needed. We both orgasmed. She sucked and swallowed everything I had to give as I did for her. I didn't understand but even as the intensity of the orgasms passed we were both still leaking, not as much as during the orgasm but enough to keep us licking, sucking and swallowing. She kept licking my cock, then rubbing it onto as much her skin as she could reach, using her other hand to spreading it further. I purred at the thought. I licked both her holes, easing my tongue in both as she squirmed in pleasure. Using my hands I mimicked her actions spreading our fluids over every inch of skin I could reach from this position. I licked her to another orgasm then followed with my own. I turned and licked and lathered my tongue and face up her body as I rubbed and ground my cock into her silky soft skin. She bucked and squirmed rubbing herself into me. Our need for each other was overwhelming.

I pulled her up off the floor, holding her to my chest. I sat on a chair her legs straddling mine. We were both slick, I spread the moisture all over her back and made sure her legs were completely covered all while we ground into each other. She lifted to try and line us up, I held her so the tip of my cock massaged her virginal channel. It wouldn't be able to claim that status for many more seconds. I eased in gently as she ground in circles trying to go faster. I can't let her be in pain. It would cause me pain. I continued to tease her allowing her to open to my advances. There was no barrier but since she couldn't walk over a smooth surface without tripping I wasn't too surprised. We sat fully engaged just gently rolling hips and kissing with abandon.

The rolls gradually became more forceful. I felt the fluttering of an orgasm starting to build in her tight tunnel. I wrapped my arms around her in a close embrace then started thrusting. She met me thrust for thrust. The flutters built into spasms that overtook her entire body. I held her tight to keep her safe as she rode out her high. As her storm started to calm my own orgasm hit me whipping me up to a maelstrom. I continued to kiss and lick as the storm abated. She fell to sleep on my shoulder. I looked outside to see night had fallen without my notice.

I stood remaining inside her. I carried her into the guest room. One handed I pulled the covers back and laid her down. I was unwilling to relinquish my closeness, staying inside her even as she slept. I tried to let her sleep in peace but I couldn't restrain myself. I needed to have my mouth, my tongue moving on her skin. I noticed she was more content in her sleep with the maximum contact between us. As I licked and nuzzled her neck I realised her body felt hot to the touch, even with such close contact with my cold body. In her sleep she nuzzled my neck, taking deep breathes of my scent . She kept wriggling her body in her sleep. She ended up on top of me. The movement had an entirely expect effect on my cock. Her dreams were the wet variety and I enjoyed every last pulse, my cock responding in kind.

Our combined releases dribbled out of her, running down onto my cock and balls. I was unwilling to let it soak into the sheets so my hands constantly collect the moisture and rubbed it into any skin I could reach without leaving my snug position. I massaging her back with it as she slept. If her moans and repeated orgasms were any indicator then she enjoyed the attention even in her sleep.

I felt some vampires enter the house, their emotions made it clear to me they intended to disturb us. I shot them full of the emotion I was drowning in. I heard four bangs as their bodies hit the floor.

Shuffles then fabric ripping preceded thrusting and grunts. I listened as they found repeated releases then as they crawled away stopping for release after release on their way out.

The night was still black but she was waking. I thought this human usually had the standard eight hours sleep. I worried that my attentions had woken her before her time. I tested her emotions but she was feeling refreshed and energised.

As she woke she burrowed into my body, humming in contentment.

I felt her need before she voiced it, "A human moment".

"I can't let you go, I need to come with you, be with you," I stated.

"Good, I need you too, carry me," she said with a smile.

I walked her through to the en-suite and sat her on the toilet. I didn't let her go, I couldn't.

She did her business. I felt her surprise and looked at her.

"I don't feel any embarrassment. I always felt embarrassed using the toilet in this house knowing everyone could hear me. Yet I sit here wrapped around you without a worry," she admitted with her surprise colouring her tone.

I got some paper and wiped her clean. I picked her up, stood and put her back where she belongs; on my cock.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about ever again with me. I am stood here naked. I have always hidden my scars yet with you I don't need to hide," words ended as I started thrusting even as we walked back to the bedroom and she licked and nibble at my scars. We collapsed onto the bed as our orgasms hit.

Daylight found us in an almost identical position.

A few times during the day we turned around to sixty nine. Bella learnt to deep throat as she swallowed load after load. My tongue and fingers reamed both holes as she peaked again and again.

When I ploughed into her back passage she had a cute 'O' of shock on her face but that soon changed to the 'O' we both craved.

Darkness had fallen again. She tried to run her fingers through her hair but it was too sticky with our joint cum. I was back in my favourite position my cock buried deep in her cunt as I smiled at her expression. We didn't need to talk. We were both content like this in a wet sticky bed every inch of skin and hair coated. When we had our fill we could clean up but for now we both wanted to fuck.

The dawn light was just staring to lighten the sky as she fell to sleep. I had no qualms this time in my actions as she slept. She slept hardly an hour this time. When she awoke I took her to the bathroom but she didn't need it both to her surprise and mine.

"You didn't eat or drink yesterday," I reminded her.

With a sly grin she contradicted me, "But I did and I want more now".

With that she turned and slid down my body. She sat on my face as she swallowed my cock for her first meal of the day. I fed her many times, as she fed me.

We licked each others faces clean each time we turned back around.

Night fell again as voices approached the house. I didn't let them enter. I hit them with lust. We fucked in rhythm with the intruders. I didn't hold back my emotion I felt Bella's lust and reflected back my own, broadcasting our combined emotion to anyone in range. I never felt as free and unrestrained knowing I was only adding to her emotion as she added to mine. Morning light found us riding each other hard. Positions changed but we didn't need the maximum contact at all times now so we experimented. As long as I was inside her I was happy.

As dusk fell I had laid on my chest with me buried deep inside her. We could hear the vampires outside still caught in the thrall of our combined lust.

I listened and couldn't figure out what sound was missing. Then it came to me. I looked a the beautiful woman riding my dick. Her pale skin, almost translucent, her hair was longer than it had been just three days ago. She was taller and her heart had stopped hours ago. The woman riding me was no longer human she was a vampire. The thought sent a fiery shot of lust through me as I realised I no longer need to be gentle.

I started thrusting, no longer slow and gentle but a hard, brutal pounding. She met me thrust for thrust. We were going as hard and fast as is possible for a vampire. The bed splintered under the pounding but we didn't slow. We continued to fuck, hard and fast. We fought for who got to go on top. I rolled on top grabbing her ankles and lifting them onto my shoulders. I leaned forward to get even deeper. She screamed her release. Using her recovery as a cover she flipped me onto my back and rode me, reverse cowboy this time. I loved it but I wanted control back so I sat up holding her to me. I fucked her hard doggy style. I might have got a little carried away fucking her through a wall but I didn't notice until after I climaxed. She just laughed and jumped me. The floor groaned but held. It went later when I jumped her.

We pretty much demolished the entire interior of the house, but we had fun doing it.

The sounds outside were back again.

This time I recognised voices rather than just thinking 'Vampire, Threat, Stop'.

Carlisle was shouting to get my attention. I looked out of the window and had to laugh. I have never seen Carlisle less put together. Even when they come back from a hunting or fucking trip he has an air about him, even with his clothing is destroyed. Today he is a mess. The six of them are all naked out there and all six look exhausted in a way I thought impossible for a vampire. To be honest they all looked thoroughly fucked and hungover.

I looked at Bella, "You are it for me now. I want you, I can't be apart from you. Alice is my past, she can never be my future even if you don't want me. I... this changed me. I don't care where in the world we are or who else is around us, as long as you and I are together. You are everything I need".

She looked at me, "I am sat on your cock looking out at my fiancé and your wife. I am where I want to be. I'm with the person I want, the person I need. You are the only one I need, the rest, well that's down to them. Let's go and tell them, not that I think they can have the slightest doubt about the new circumstances," she looked out at Edward, "Although some children may try and fight things".

"Jasper," she said softly, "I know we should get dressed or at least separate but I don't want to".

I felt like my face might split from the size of the smile that graced my face. I knew it was wrong but I didn't care, I wasn't willing to let her go either. I hugged her to me and she locked her legs and arms around me. I walked out of the door to see what reception we would receive.

* * *

><p>AN Many Thanks to each of you that reviewed the last chapter. I read and appreciated each and every one!

Hope this chapter is to your liking. I'm afraid it hasn't been proof read so I'm sure there are many silly errors that I have missed, please forgive me!

:)-J


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

I can't Thank Xo BellaItalia oX enough for taking time to read though this and help make it a bit easier to read. She did spell check it for me but I couldn't stand to see some words without 'u's in them so I'm afraid I put them back to the UK spellings - Sorry! I couldn't leave well alone and keep going back just to tweak here and there so any faults are most definitely mine, not hers!

Thanks again B.

* * *

><p><strong>A Different Change<strong>

Bella's pov

Jasper carried me outside to the yard where the rest of the family was waiting. To be honest, I found it a bit difficult to concentrate on anything apart from the deliciously hard cock inside me that moved with every step he took. I was half way to an orgasm just by walking outside and across the garden to the distinctly dishevelled group of Cullen's.

I could hear Edward ranting as he paced back and forth; I don't think it had sunk in that I was a vampire now and that I could actually hear and understand his whining.

He sounded like a toddler that had his favourite toy taken away from him.

My tolerance and forgiveness seemed to have stopped along with my heart. Yes, I know that there were ways that people were supposed to do these kind of things and that we didn't do this in the right order, but we didn't have a choice and we weren't setting out to hurt anyone. It just happened and it's done. You can't turn back the clock to fix these things, even if we wanted to.

"Edward?" I tried to get his attention and stop him from his ranting. He didn't even acknowledge that I had spoken. He just continued to whine and complain about us to Carlisle.

I could feel Jasper's ire at him ignoring me. He was about to try to get his attention for me, but I put my finger to his mouth and shook my head, "I think I need to do this myself. For me, please?"

I turned my attention back to Edward, who was still oblivious to Jasper's and my presence.

"Edward!" I spoke sharply this time and finally got his attention. "I can hear you! I will address your concerns, but would you please hear me out first?"

"But Bella, you don't know what he has done to you! He's controlling you! He's an empath, you know! He is obviously making you feel that way towards him." He lectured me in a condescending tone.

"Edward, do you want to listen to what I have to say, or shall we just leave?" I asked calmly, but slightly exasperated.

"You can't leave! We are getting married soon." He objected slightly deluded.

"Edward, do you want to hear me out, or not?" I asked again ignoring his outburst.

"I can't hear either of you! What has he done?" He complained and stomped his foot. I held in my amusement at his childish behaviour. My gosh, is he going to have a tantrum next?

I waited. We all stood waiting expectantly for Edward to have his little tantrum. I was an idiot for staying with him as long as I had. I mean, what did I see in him?

"Okay, what?" He snapped. I had to really concentrate to keep a straight face; he really is a child.

I addressed all of them and told how I saw the previous events regarding Jasper and I. "There was no malice or hurtful intent behind Jasper's or my actions during the last few days. Thinking back, it is only now that I even begin to have an understanding about what had actually happened.

Emmett was being Emmett and playing with my food, as he always did, and he tried to get Jasper to try some without his consent. It was that action that had set the events in motion. It was almost like we had no say in what was happening, we both were acting solely on instinct. I don't believe either of us had any thoughts about the outcome or what those actions would result in.

When Jasper came into contact with my saliva, it triggered an instinctual reaction in him. He craved my saliva as intensely as he ever craved anything. When he leaned in I tasted his venom and that started the same type of reaction within me. I couldn't get enough of him and the more I tasted him, the more I needed him. Everywhere that his venom touched my skin made it tingle intensely. I felt as if I couldn't get enough of the sensation; neither of us could. He hasn't even bitten me. I think the venom on my skin and all that I ingested caused the change. My body temperature was elevated for the first 3 days and keeping a close proximity to Jasper helped to balance it. I didn't ingest any food or water or even feel the need to. I had the human need to expel waste for the first 24 hours, but nothing after that. After the three days was up, my heart stopped, but we didn't even notice until later. Jasper has been very protective of me during the change. He didn't recognize any of you. He only saw you as a threatening vampire and felt as though you were a danger to me. He used the strongest emotion that he felt at the time and I'm sorry if it caused too much discomfort.

Jasper and I are together now. The intensity of our feelings for each other is like looking at the sun; it blinds us to anything or anyone else. I am sorry if any of your feelings are hurt, but there is no alternative for either of us."

I looked at Jasper to check if he was okay with my description of the events. He gave me such a tender and loving kiss. He pulled back and looked at me intensely. "You are my sun, Bella. You blind me to everything else around me to the point where all I can focus on is you. Your words reflect the feelings I have for you and I wouldn't have this any other way." He whispered.

He rolled his hips into me as he bathed me in his emotions. I orgasmed right there in front of everyone and felt him pulse into me as well.

"NO!" Edward screamed and pounced at us.

Jasper hit him with the knee buckling lust that was reflected between us.

It was hard to keep a straight face when the judgemental super prude is laid on his back thrusting into his hand while he cums again and again onto his stomach.

Hey, after a hundred year of abstaining, he finally popped his masturbating cherry. I am glad to know that my emotions are intense enough to get though that armour, even if he had to experience them second hand from Jasper and I.

Looking at Alice, I think she helped him out the last time that they were hit with the lust that Jasper sent out. She actually looks like she wants to join him, now. Oh well, that makes life easier for us...!

I listened as Jasper spoke to Carlisle while Edward was 'out of the picture,' so to speak.

"Carlisle, we both know that our actions are extreme and very out of character for both of us. We both feel a certain degree of guilt, but no regret. We apologize, but no other action was a probability. In fact, we are still operating on some level of instinct. I don't know how much longer we can hold back and Bella still hasn't had any blood." Jasper looked at me as if he just understood what he had said. The truth was that I had fed, but only on his cum. "I need to feed her. I don't think it is a good idea to stay around here right now, either." He turned his attention back to Carlisle. "Would you be willing to fake her death for Charlie's sake? She will also need to speak to the Quileutes and clear the air since the treaty still remains intact. We still think of you as our family, but I think we need to allow everyone some space to allow time for healing. As she said, we never meant to hurt anyone, but things have happened that was beyond our control. Neither of us regrets our actions, only the hurt that it has caused those we care about. We will stay near Peter and Charlotte for the foreseeable future. I plan on sticking to your diet and I don't think Bella will have a problem with it either. We will remain in contact with you guys, but we may need more than the ten year norm that gets the average newly mated couple's instincts down to a dull roar. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me, for us. Oh, and sorry about the house. Esme, it looks like you get a chance to renovate from scratch!"

Carlisle agreed to help us out, and then began a long winded speech. We couldn't concentrate enough to listen, so Jasper had run us into the woods resulting in the euphoric sensation to take over once again. I came again a few times before he decided I really should try and ingest some blood. I didn't do all that well when I removed myself from his cock; I became like a more typical newborn vampire. I was fine again when he put me back where I am happy and content. We ended up having to be joined and we shared our meals.

15 years later...

Well what can I say? To be honest, nothing much has changed. I still spend as much time as physically possible on Jasper's cock and I still prefer his cum to blood. I find that it's far more satisfying in more ways than one.

Our 'Mating' is still unusual in that we never needed to bite each other to complete our mating; not that we don't bite each other, but that is purely for pleasurable purposes only. Carlisle isn't certain why, but Jasper took on my mating scent during my change, just as I took on his mating scent, along with the tell-tale scent of him being my sire. Carlisle did some research on the 'mating change', and discovered that it's not very common, but it leads to a very strong bond.

As for our former partners, Edward is still a whiny child, but at least Alice uses him as her own personal dildo every now and then when they aren't off shopping together.

It turns out that the only reason that Alice had kept Jasper away from me was because her visions of us went black each time that she saw us getting too close. Apparently, she can't see us at all, even now. It made Jasper's day (or century!) when he realized that neither of the interfering busybodies could use their powers on us. Alice took the whole thing rather well, considering. We think her visions, or lack of visions, helped her come to terms with things faster than we could have hoped.

Emmett and Rose ended up moving into a house near us. When Peter and Emmett get together, it puts frat boys to shame with their mentality. Rose is a good friend now and between her and Charlotte, I have the best and most genuine friends that I could ever ask for. Between the three of us, we have great fun keeping the boys on their toes.

My saliva, or venom, still helps control Emmett and Rose's blood-lust, making the animal blood more fulfilling. Carlisle thinks it has to do with the singer phenomenon and their links through related venom. Peter tried my venom but he just uses it as a reason to steal a kiss from me and wind Jasper the hell up. This results in Jasper needing to reaffirm our bond and I have another year of intensive fuck sessions to prove I belong to Jasper. See? It's worth allowing Peter a quick kiss every now and then just for that reaction in itself!

Carlisle and Esme like to come down here on holidays, if only to enjoy the overspill of empath love and lust and act on it without being judged. It's actually pretty much the same reason Em and Rose moved down permanently.

Oh, Jake accepted my change after he confirmed that there were no (new) bite marks. He understood it a lot more and compared it to imprinting once he actually had imprinted himself. The wolves, from what I can gather, had a field day coming up with jokes about my method of changing in to a vampire.

I still get updates on Charlie and I would like to announce that he is happily married now. I'm really glad that he has found someone to spend the rest of his life with, as I have.

Ohhh, times up, and he's started thrusting again. God, I love my life!

* * *

><p>AN

To everyone that sent me a review, I can't thank you enough. Each and every one puts a huge smile on my face. I don't think I ever fully appreciated the impact a review makes when I wrote them to others. On this side of the fence they are such a huge gift - Thank You!


End file.
